Vessels the Presequal
by Eediva
Summary: That one week before the angels went back home and Cass's first week as a human. oh and Lucifer's first week as a pain in Bobby's neck.
1. Sunday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angel's week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby (damn it! I have to write about her again! grrr)

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun, from Monday to Bloody Sunday!

This starts the day after the apocalypse

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==

Sunday

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

"How do you feel?" Dean asked, as he and Michael helped a newly made human Castiel to his feet. His Father simply gave His son a look, which rendered the angel unconscious. Dean fell beside him and gathered the angel in his arms as he stared up at Christ baffled. The Lord simply smiled as He held a glass cross attached to a string in His fingers; it glowed for a moment before God slipped in over his head and hid it behind His vest.

Castiel shrugged, he wasn't sure how he felt. He felt rather warm, and his arms and legs felt heavy. His eyes felt droopy and stung a little.

"Is he okay, Father?" Michael asked, he had his arm drawn under his younger brother's back holding him up as Dean ran a gentle hand across the angel's cheek.

"Castiel is fine," Jesus smiled, "Come Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel. Dean and Castiel need to be alone for some time. Dean needs to show your brother how to shower, and brush his teeth and urinate."

"And eat," Gabriel said loudly before adding quietly to Michael, "And have sex."

"He's done that," Michael whispered as they strolled out of the room. Jesus rolled his eyes as Castiel tilted his head and Dean blushed.

Gabriel and Michael's idea of quiet was the normal human's megaphone.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean and Castiel took Christ's advice and found themselves covered in warm water and Sam's fruity smelling body wash, naked of course. The bottle was forgotten on the ground leaking onto the tiles as Dean had Castiel pushed up against the wall, tongue and lips assaulting the newly created human's neck. Dean groaned as Castiel pushed his hips forwards hands roaming Dean's behind comfortably.

"Take me," the angel moaned, his entire body shuddering with each word.

"Take you where?" Dean asked his voice husky with need and desire.

"Heaven," Castiel whispered, another moan escaped his lips as he shut his blue eyes tight. "Take me to heaven."

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey," Ben acknowledged the oldest being in the universe as He sat beside him, holding two mugs.

"Here, have some hot choccy," Jesus smiled, handing the boy a hot mug, "Be careful. It's still hot."

"You brought cookies too?" Ben giggled as he noticed the plate of biscuits between them. Jesus smirked.

"What's hot chocolate without some biscuits to dip in it?" Christ chuckled, picking up a biscuit. "One of my favourite snacks, other than skittles."

Ben grinned, as he dipped the cookie into the liquid. He popped it into his mouth and moaned. The smile remained on his face for a minute before he looked up at the God. "Why are... why- never mind."

The boy looked at his feet, as Christ smiled, sorrowfully.

"He felt threatened by you," Christ said. The boy didn't need to say what he wanted to say, God understood. "Think of it this way, what is the first thing a lion does when it finds a new pride?"

"Screws all the chicks?" Ben shrugged. A low rumble emitted from Christ before he laughed a deep belly laugh. Ben blushed, did he just say '_screws all the chicks'_ to God!?

"Before that," Christ chuckled finally. "I was expecting that reply and yet I still couldn't hold my laugh."

"Sorry," Ben blushed, "but i- I'm not sure."

"It kills all of the cubs in the pride," Christ replied, sadly. "It's disappointing but that's how it ensures only his cubs are looked after. It's with humans too, not all obviously but the biggest flaw humanity has is not just pride or anger, it's also jealously. Envy, you crave everything others have and some will do anything to attain it."

"You created us," Ben grumbled.

"And I'd create you again in a heartbeat," Christ smiled. "Even Lucifer. With all his flaws, his hatred and pride, I still love the boy. I expect humans to sin, but I also expect you to forgive, to love and to cherish what you already have. Accept the flaws of others, no matter what the flaw is. Not for their sake, but for your own. If they don't feel remorse for their actions, then they will get nowhere. You however, for your own piece of mind, you need to try and move on. Forgive, don't forget, because your past is what gives you strength, the strength to move on. Now come, let us go and watch Acropolis Now. Effie reminds me of Gabriel. Jim reminds me of Azrael."

"What's Apocalypse Now?" Ben asked.

"Acropolis Now," Christ smiled, "It is a show from the late eighties in Australia. Two of the characters remind me of my children. Effie of Gabriel and Jim of Falafel's eyebrow."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam sighed, wiping away a tear as he huddled closer to himself. Sitting up on the roof while it was this cold wasn't a smart idea, but Sam couldn't bring himself to get down and back into the house. Ruby had fallen asleep immediately, and as a human, nothing could awake her. So Sam let her sleep and eventually found himself on the roof of the house.

He had been joined by Christ for a short ten minutes. The God frightened him at first but when He sat beside him and pulled the taller man near, Sam broke down sobbing in the Father's arm. Begging for forgiveness he didn't feel he deserved, the Father carefully pulled the shoulder-length hair back and promised the boy forgiveness.

He was alone again, but the sound of someone slipping and falling beside him started him out of his reverie. Sam turned to find Raphael grinning at him, embarrassed, as Gabriel sat on the other side of the hunter rolling her eyes.

"Idiot," Gabriel said, through a mouthful of banana chips. "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing," Sam replied. "Couldn't sleep. What are you two doing up here?"

"Keeping a watch on the jackass," Gabriel replied. "Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid.

"Like that," Raphael said, as they watched Lucifer fall from one of the windows into a flowerbed.

"FUCK!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hi guys! Hope ya'll enjoyed that! Had a nice break from typing for about 2 days, cause then I needed to work on some damn assessments...

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	2. Monday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angel's week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby (damn it! I have to write about her again! grrr)

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun, from Monday to Bloody Sunday!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==

Monday

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

"You idjit!" Bobby snapped, as he examined the deep laceration stretched out across the devil's arm. "What were you thinking?!"

"Ouch," Lucifer grunted when Michael removed a branch from the cut. "Stop poking me with that asshole!"

"I didn't poke you," Michael sighed, "I simply removed the object so Raphael could heal you."

Lucifer replied by sticking up his middle finger in the direction of his older brother. Michael sighed but apparently the gesture didn't sit too well with Gabriel as a moment later Lucifer was hollering in pain holding a broken finger against his chest.

"_**Daughter of a bitch**_!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-

Dean watched as Castiel struggled will pulling his pants back up. He had somehow managed to fit both feet in one leg hole before stumbling over falling onto Dean.

"These things are impossible! Why can't I wear a skirt!?"

"Cause they are for chicks and Scotsman," Dean chuckled, before adding in a Grounds Keeper Willie Accent, "And you ain't Scottish!"

Castiel stared at his human with a tilted head. As much as he loved the human, he decided he was somewhat of a nut job. Dean grinned back at him and a moment later the pair was back on the bed, pants forgotten.

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bang!

"Ouch!"

Bang!

"Ouch!"

Bang!

"Ouch!"

Bang!

"Ouch!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked, watching as the devil attempted to break the chains from his hands. The devil held his hands together, brought them up over his shoulders and swung them hard against the brick wall.

Bang!

"Ouch!"

"Boy, they ain't gonna come off like that," Bobby chuckled, pulling the devil away from the wall; he was permanently trapped in the body of a twenty year old.

"Get your filthy mud monkey hands- Ouch! Stop smacking me!"

"Put a sock in it," Bobby said, "come on, Gabriel's made some Lasagne, you wanna get it before the rest of your brothers and sisters eat everything."

"I ain't hungry, I don't need to-" he was interrupted by the gurgling of his stomach. The devil looked down at the stomach that betrayed him and growled, "_Don't make me punch you_."

"Come on, you idjit,"

"I'm not an idjit! I don't even know what that means!"

"Could have fooled me," Bobby chuckled, as he dragged the grumpy devil along, and headed inside his house which was over flowing with humans and angels alike. Lucifer growled and attempted to swat the man away, but considering the vessel he now inhabited was nothing more than a young man training to be a mechanic; his fight was rather weak and useless against the older hunter.

"Damn humans!" Lucifer growled as he collided into Azrael who reacted with a poke to the devil's ribs. "OW! You Goddamn piece of shit! I'll kill you! I'm gonna tear you a new hole to eat from! I'll-"

"Shut up!" Metatron snapped, whacking the devil across the head. He had made it his life mission to silence the devil whenever he annoyed anyone; and it usually worked. Lucifer pulled himself behind Bobby using the man as a shield and for good reason. He was a mortal; Metatron was a seraph with a serious backhand.

"Oi, stop hitting him," Bobby grumbled, "You're gonna disable the poor bastard."

While the devil hated his new predicament and life, he figured at least the damn human wasn't allowing anyone to harm him. He had no idea why, but he'd play along until he worked out the man's endgame.

=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

So there they were one ridiculously large family of over ten thousand angels, plus a smaller family of over a hundred humans, sitting in the backyard of one Bobby Singer. The cars were cleared to make way for hundreds of tables and around them angel and human sat to enjoy a meal.

From a pan of lasagne and a cup of milk, Christ fed ten thousand, recreating the meal into several other meals including beef roast, vegetable stew, pizza, macaroni, honey and soy chicken and more. The milk was recreated into beer and wine and tequila and coke.

"Oh this is awesome!" Dean laughed, "but where's the pie!?"

Christ gave him a look and silenced him, "_eat and don't complain_!"

"Yessir!" Dean saluted as he sat back down next to Castiel who chuckled.

"Wuss," Sam coughed into his hands.

"Bitch!" Dean replied, looking down at his plate where a blueberry pie sat. "I love God! WHOOO! PRAISE THE LORD!"

"Amen!" came the reply from all.

"No!" Lucifer replied, from his seat stubbornly. "I don't want too!"

"Hmm, I was going to put Minties inside of your plate," Jesus shrugged, "But I guess not..."

"What the hell are minties?" Lucifer asked Bobby who was sitting to his right.

"Shut up and eat your pie," Metatron said, from his left.

"You shut up and eat my pie," Lucifer retorted.

--=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mmm, I most certainly like the sex aspect of humanity," Castiel murmured, snuggling against Dean's perky nipples. Dean groaned in agreement his hands stroking Castiel's thick hair. Of course like most males, he fell asleep before Castiel could say another word. So the angel pulled the bed sheets up and covered himself and partner.

Planting a kiss on the human's chin, the angel fell asleep too just as the clock struck twelve.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This chapter isn't that great or long, but the next 2-3 are fun.

Anuki: Thanks!!

Touch of the Wind: Yeah, he wasn't watching where he was going!

Writer'sMystery: Thanks! Glad u like!

CaptainPixie: Well, never thought of Lucifer as a flowerchild... haha!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	3. Tuesday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angels week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, allusions to Sam/Ruby( you won't actually have to put up with the bitch, I ain't writing about her alright!)

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun, from Sunday, Bloody Sunday to Saturday!

* * *

Tuesday

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been to a beach other then on hunts," Dean grinned. The sun was shining, the water was waving, the chicks were dressed in scanty little outfits and Dean loved it!

Castiel ran a hand through the sand, enjoying the heat from the sun on his back. Other then the sunscreen Dean had smooth across his back, and legs and shoulders and arms, and stomach and the pair of shorts he was wearing the angel was pretty much naked. But then so was Dean and the rest of their family. Even Uriel had a pair of blue Speedos on.

Though for some reason Gabriel and the rest of the female garrison thought it was disgusting. Uriel responded by throwing his elder sister into the sea which of course Gabriel retaliated with a ball of wet sand to her brother's head. This resulted in a war which involved every angel in the garrison other then Jophiel and Michael who were too busy building a sandcastle with Ben, as Azrael who was sitting amongst a group of long haired women, chatting animatedly.

Bobby was snoring loudly a few feet away from them as Metatron and Sandalphon helped Lucifer cover him up with the warm sand. He was chuckling like a madman as he tipped another bucket of sand finally sealing the man away, so only his head showed. He popped the large bucket on top of Bobby's head and any sign of the old hunter was gone.

"Ohh, Let's get wet sand and turn him into a mermaid!" Sandalphon said, excitedly. Castiel had to admit the vessel the tallest angel was in was rather short vessel. Even Gabriel was taller than him, though it was her hair that was taller.

Dean also said he was somewhat of a wuss.

"You're a jackass," Lucifer grunted, turning to Metatron. "If I bury him, would you mind?"

"Not really, no," Metatron grumbled, just as Sam came running backwards towards them trying to catch a football Ben had thrown at him. Naturally he stumbled and fell onto an unsuspecting Bobby who shot up ready to kill, bucket still on his head. Jophiel ran by and snapped several pictures.

Lucifer cackled loudly as Bobby pulled the bucket of his head, face red and eyes narrowed as he looked at the devil.

"It was them!" Lucifer pointed at Metatron, Sandalphon and Sam. "I was just sitting here, _innocently_, trying to make a castle, and Metatron suggested to-"

He was silenced with a whack to the head.

"I would have believed you," Bobby grumbled, "If you didn't say the word _innocently_."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Dean grinned, his eyes wide as he followed Jesus through a crowd of men and women all dressed in leather, metal and tattoos. Jesus really looked out of place in his sandals and white robe but no one seemed to care. "I've always wanted to see them live! WHOOOO!"

"Stop embarrassing us," Sam smirked, as Ben and Jophiel caught up with them carrying a bag filled with junk food as Azrael carried a few cups of beer.

"Shut up Sam! I'm going to see AC-DC! And in Australia!" Dean's grin widened as some woman flashed him. Luckily for her Christ was busy glaring at two men ready to fight. Of course the look scared the men down.

"You're lucky Cass isn't here," Sam smiled as they made their way towards their seats.

Front row and Dean couldn't be more excited. They waited for several minutes and before they knew it, firecrackers exploded as Dean erupted into a frenzied cry.

"He's gone insane," Jophiel murmured as the music blowed them away. As everyone rocked to the music, head rocking and jumping and moshing, Christ sat down, placed a box of popcorn on His belly and began to eat as He watched His family enjoying themselves.

* * *

In another time zone, Bobby was driving Michael and Lucifer to a supermarket as Michael had been given instruction to stock up on a few items by Gabriel. Bobby had a few things he wanted to get so Michael decided to ride along rather then fly. Lucifer however had snuck into the backseat hiding from Metatron when Michael and Bobby drove off; unaware he was panicking in the back. It wasn't until Bobby sped over a speed hump ten minutes later they realised that he was there.

The devil was now sitting, more comfortably, strapped in watching the traffic and people on the roads around them. A truck drove past, startling him. Bobby chuckled as Michael looked back at him.

"What!?" the devil snapped, "Stop watching me."

"You got scared by a truck?" Michael asked.

"No," Lucifer lied easily, "I- something bit me!"

"Really, where?" Bobby asked.

"My- uh, leg," Lucifer replied.

"Alright, I'll go and get my axe," Bobby smirked as he turned into the car park and parked in the first empty spot.

"What for?"

"To cut your leg off," Bobby said, as he swung himself out of the car. Michael followed as Lucifer yelped and scrambled out of the car, only to fall flat on his face since he still had the seat belt on.

"Luce? You okay?" Michael helped the devil up, examining the graze on his forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Lucifer growled, pulling himself away and storming away from his brother.

"_Look out_!" Bobby shouted, as a motorbike collided into the devil, knocking him over. The archangel and hunter ran forward as the biker jumped off and knelt beside the devil, grasping him by the shoulders. "Lucifer? You okay?!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you," the man said, as Lucifer stood up and stared at the man bewildered. He was taller than Sam, muscled with a small head covered in short, thick black hair.

"You stupid fuck! You almost killed me! I'll kill you!"

And with that Lucifer wrapped his fingers around the man twice his size throat and began to choke him. Michael and Bobby quickly pried him off as the man stared back at Lucifer bewildered.

"Luce! You can't try to kill people!" Michael sighed, "Especially when they could squeeze you under their foot!"

"I'll still kill him! RRRAAA!"

* * *

It took a while but they managed to restrain Lucifer long enough to drag him into the store where Bobby gave him the responsibility of pushing the trolley. Already, it was filled with several frozen meats, fruit, vegetables, cereals and drinks.

Lucifer struggled to push the full trolley forward, so as Bobby stood in front of the cans the devil turned and found a plastic packet, of red, white and green labelled Minties staring at him. The devil froze, wasn't this what his Father pointed out the other night?

Lucifer grabbed the packet and squeezed. It made a sound of protest and felt hard in his hand and palm. He ripped the packet open, ignoring the dozen that fell to the ground and popped the first piece into his mouth. His brow rose.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked, as Lucifer made a face.

"This has no flavour," Lucifer complained as he pulled the mintie from his mouth. It was yet to be uncovered from its paper wrapper.

"Well, no wonder, try unpeeling it," Bobby grabbed one and unpeeled it for the devil. "Now try it."

Lucifer popped it into his mouth. Instantly his grey eyes changed to a bright purple as he moan in bliss. "Oh my God. What have I missed out on?"

Needless to say the packet was finished that night.

* * *

The boys travelled to 2010 to watch ACDC play live, okay and guess what, the guy Luce tried to strangle was Damien!

Touch of the Wind: yes, this is the first time Luce found out about Minties!

Writer'sMystery: Grounds Keeper Willie is my favourite on the show! Thanks!!!

rosewhip889: Lol, me neither! Thanks!

Shooshkipoo: Yeap, gotta love Jesus! He;s awesome!! And I know, I forgot luci was like that too, the amount of times I'd write him being nice to everyone and realised whoops he's suppose to be a douche!

Peace and chicken grease

Afro


	4. Wednesday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angels week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, allusions to Sam/Ruby

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun, from Sunday, Bloody Sunday to Saturday!

* * *

Wednesday

* * *

A Father and son sat in the middle of a large lake in a small boat, each with a fishing rod in their hand, and with a bucket filled with water and fish. Well, the Father had several fish; six large fat fish swimming in circles, the son had a bucket of water and a grumpy look on his face.

"Stupid fish aren't biting," Michael complained. Jesus chuckled as another tug on His rod caught His attention.

"That's number seven for Me," Jesus chuckled, "I think I will call him Dopey."

Michael grunted, as he peered over his Father's shoulder and gasped, there was at huge school of fish fighting under the Father's side of the boat.

"Father! You're cheating!" Michael gasped.

Jesus laughed loudly, when suddenly Michael let out a cry of triumph and the boat fell to the bottom of the lake, while the water around them rose. Landing with a thump and two groans, Jesus stared at Michael with a raised brow.

"Moses is the best you have?" He chuckled, when the water around them rumbled. "Michael! Don't you dare!"

"I can't hold-" The angel was cut off when the water fell back into the gaping hole he had made engulfing them.

"You idiot," Jesus grunted under the water as they swam back to shore...

Or rather He floated to the top and walked while Michael swam beneath Him, grinning.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, my stomach," Lucifer groaned, around him Michael and Uriel were in the middle of a heated arm wrestle surrounded by their brothers, sisters and human friends, all cheering for the two angels. "Hello, I'm dying here."

"I told you not to eat all those damn Minties in one go," Bobby snapped.

"How do I make it go away?" Lucifer whined, as his stomach turned upside down inside him. Bobby stared at the devil as his face reddened and he whispered; "What the hell is happening to my ass?"

"Oh Jesus," Bobby pulled the devil up slowly, "Don't move too fast and walk to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute."

"HAHA!" Michael cheered, startling Lucifer who squealed in disgust when something slimy slide down his inner thigh. Bobby's eyes widened as he quickly dragged the smaller man towards the bathroom, literally throwing him inside the bathtub.

"What's that smell?" Ben asked, as Bobby walked back and sprayed the room with an air refresher.

"Never mind," Bobby grumbled.

"Ohh, my stomach!" Lucifer screamed, "I'm gonna tear it out!"

"Shut up!" Metatron snapped. "You should not have let your greed rule you."

"Shove it up your ass, Jackasstron!" Lucifer roared, from the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey," Dean smiled, as Castiel slid under the sheets and into Dean's waiting arms. The angel smiled back, gently kissing Dean on the chin before nuzzling underneath the man's neck. "Thanks Cass."

"For?" Castiel murmured, his breath hot against Dean's skin.

"This," Dean dangled a thin chain from his fingers; from it a silver pendant was attached. "Didn't get a chance to open it earlier, I kind of kept forgetting about it. Feel bad about forgetting about it, but you had me preoccupied. So thanks, I love it."

"It was no trouble," Castiel whispered. "I am glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Cass, I'd love anything you give me," Dean smiled, his hands running through the angel's thick locks. "Hey, but what is it?"

"Well it was a nail," Castiel said softly. Dean's eyes widened in shock and realisation as Castiel stared into space unaware of his partner's growing panic. "I had to go back two thousand years to find it."

"Cass, this isn't a nail from-"

"My Father's manger," Castiel said, smiling. Dean breathed out in relief. "I kind of snuck in when Joseph had gone to find them some food, Mary was asleep; so was my Father."

"And you took it?" Dean asked.

"Well, I managed to pull it out, but that's when a goat rammed into me and knocked me into a table," Castiel grinned, "It woke my Father and His mother up. She threw hummus at me, but well. I ducked and it hit Gabriel who ran in from outside to see what the commotion was. I left and I don't think Gabriel realised it was I who caused her distaste of hummus."

Dean by now was rumbling with laughter, "Well that explains it."

"Probably," Castiel grinned, before he yawned loudly, mouth wide reminding Dean of a hippo.

"Alright, sleep time," Dean smiled, pushing himself deeper into the sheets with the angel. He wrapped his arms around the angel, stroking his hair as he hummed a Metallica song, lulling himself and the angel into a deep slumber.

* * *

There, now you know what Castiel's gift was since idiot me forgot to mention it, oh and yes, Dean wears it along with the God amulet.

Writer'sMystery: Yes, Luce tried to choke Damien, not sure if he's gonna show up in the next 3 chapters but yeah. Oh and God sent them forward through time just to watch the ACDC concert in 2010, but otherwise this is basically in February 2009. Thanks!

CaptainPixie: Yeah, thus starts the Mintie addiction, which led to a bout of diarrhoea. Thanks!

Shooshkipoo: Yeah, sandman Bobby! Its a pity everyone this that Sandalphon is an idiot otherwise Bobby would have been a mermaid! Thanks!

Touch of the Wind: Lol! OMDW! Thats what God says when He's had enough of everyone, along with For the love of Dean Winchester! Thanks!


	5. Thursday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angels week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, allusions to Sam/Ruby

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun, from Sunday, Bloody Sunday to Saturday!

* * *

Thursday

* * *

The devil was skimming through the TV, at first stopping at a channel he at first deemed his favourite; the porn channel. But after a while he decided it was rather boring, the men and women seemed so dull and unimpressive to him, but then he supposed the people he sought after were usual absolute animals in the bed.

He recalled the first time Lylith, but then... she had nailed his last vessel's... The devil flinched clutching his crotch, suddenly as a human that wasn't a great thing to think about.

He quickly changed the channel, wanting to get the thought out of his head. On the screen a man with light brown hair, and black gloves slammed shut a cargo door. And suddenly the screen changed to a large black man walking up to the first, "Surprise motherfucker!"

The first man stared at him surprised and Lucifer fell in love.

* * *

"Bobby, what the hell?" Dean asked, as he stepped over a pile of red, white and green mintie wrappers scattered all over the kitchen. Bobby growled in response, as he tiredly made himself some coffee. "What's with all the wrappers on the ground?"

"Apparently it ain't just the damn Trickster who has a sweet tooth," Bobby grumbled, "He had diarrhoea all day yesterday and the jack ass hasn't learnt his lesson."

"The devil is addicted to Minties?" Dean asked, "If I'd known, I would have given him one or two when me and Mike were fighting him."

Bobby chuckled as Ben stumbled into the kitchen, eyes half-open.

"Morning Benny," Dean grinned, in the last couple of days the eldest Winchester had become a morning person which for the rest of his family was rather annoying. Probably something to do with awaking with Castiel each morning, "What are you up to buddy?"

"Emmph," Ben grumbled, "Errr mm, a cerry... huggy."

"What?" Dean grunted as Bobby chuckled.

"Cereal, hungry," Ben mumbled when a terrible sound rang through the kitchen.

"_You know I'm such a fool for you_!" Lucifer strolled in singing as Metatron followed him staring at the devil's dancing form. "_You got me wrapped around your finger! Oh Dexter let me linger! Let me finger! Let me finger and linger_!"

"Sugar high?" Dean grunted as Metatron stood beside him with a worried expression.

"I have no idea," Metatron replied. "He woke up this morning, and I don't know, he's been singing all morning. He was singing Britney Spears earlier."

"You're irresistible! Natural, physical! Always fuckable, magical Dexter-poo! Make you my bitchable!"

"Who the hell is Dexter?" Dean asked.

"I am unsure," Metatron replied, "but he has been singing about him nonstop."

Lucifer continued as Gabriel strolled in munching on a snickers bar also singing.

"_I want candy, doddodododo_,"

"Please stop," Jophiel grumbled, "Or at least sing a song that won't embarrass us all."

Gabriel stared at Lucifer with a raised brow.

"_Yo! I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want!"_ Gabriel rapped as Jophiel whined in annoyance.

"I don't give a fuck what you really, really want!" Lucifer replied.

"_I wanna- I wanna – I wanna_-"

"STOP!" Jesus said firmly as He strolled in and Jophiel sighed in relief. "_No Spice Girls_... Gabriel you should know better."

Gabriel harrumphed as Lucifer stuck his tongue out at his Father's back.

"I saw that Lucifer," Jesus warned, "Sing Backstreet Boys instead."

"NO!" Everyone cried, in horror.

-==-=-=----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==------  
Castiel accepted the cup of hot tea from his beloved human and stared out into the yard where Ben and Moe were playing a game of catch. The dog bounced around happily barking at his owner catching the bright green Frisbee each time Ben threw it. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel gently kissing his angel on the chin as he skulled down a cold beer.

Michael suddenly stormed out followed by an angry Lucifer, Cass and Dean stared at each other with raised brows. "What's going on with them?"

"Oi! Wait! I haven't finished yet damnit!" Lucifer screeched, "Keep still!"

"I will not keep still and allow you to insult me!" Michael snapped, "You do not own me!"

"WAIT! I do so own you!" Lucifer screamed pulling his brother towards his by the wrist, "Lemme finish the damn line!"

"Oh for the- okay fine," Michael sighed, "but once you are done, I will hurt you."

"Yeah whatever," Lucifer grunted, "now... _no matter what you try, no matter when, where... I'll always be a head if you for one simple reason! I own you_!"

And with that, Lucifer's head collided into Michael's head. A sickening crack was heard and Lucifer slid to the ground, out cold as Michael stared down at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything," Michael said, as angels and humans gathered to stare at the devil's unconscious form.

"What the hell was that?' Azrael asked.

"I think he is dead," Michael said, biting his bottom lip. Bobby shook his head as he shook the devil awake and pulled the devil onto his feet. Lucifer stumbled and stared at Michael with stunned eyes.

"I see five Michaels," he whispered to Bobby.

Dean roared with laughter as the devil's siblings- Michael excluded- roared with him.

* * *

Yes, Lucifer was trying to be Dexter and head butting Michael. Of course as Dean can tell you punching or hitting an angel as a human hurts. I had to get it out of my system, I cant watch that Dexter scene without pissing myself thinking about Lucifer doing this!!

rosewhip889: HA! Poor Lucifer! Thanks!

Touch of the Wind: Yeah, something I stole from my original fiction, hehe. I reckon 2000 years ago, JC and Mike went fishing together, but the New Testament doesn't say so...

CaptainPixie: I just get crueller!

Shooshkipoo: Yeah, I figured an origin on Gabriel's dislike of hummus would be fun... heheh, poor Luce, I'm giving him no breaks!

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	6. Friday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angel's week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby (damn it! I have to write about her again! grrr)

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun, from Monday to Bloody Sunday!

This starts the day after the apocalypse

* * *

Friday

* * *

Castiel yawned, snuggling deeper under Dean's armpit, breathing deeply through his nose; a strange musky odour caught his attention. He sat up rubbing his nose and wincing.

"What on earth is that smell?" the angel grumbled, as Dean stirred slightly, pulling his angel near, possessively. The angel pulled himself out of his lover's embrace still sniffing the air, as Dean whimpered and reached blindly for the angel.

"Gas, geba in beb," Dean mumbled incoherently. Castiel tilted his head in confusion and walked off tiredly heading towards the bathroom, where he found Sam exiting, towel drying his shoulder length hair. Castiel frowned; part of his morning ritual as a human was his alone time in the shower, and well, alone time in the shower after Sam wasn't as fun as alone time before Sam.

There was usually hair everywhere and the room stunk terribly of strawberries and cream. Castiel preferred the smell of raspberries and the manly aftershave that Dean used. And then there was the fact that Sam usually left no hot water. Castiel sighed, leaving the door unlocked, as Dean was sure to come and join him in less than five minutes. So really, it was two minutes of alone time and fifteen minutes of him and Dean Time.

Of course, it wasn't like Castiel was complaining. He stripped of his clothes and stood bare like the day he was, well the day his vessel was born, before turning on the water though he bent over and pulled from the drain thick brown tangled hair and rolled his eyes.

"AH! FUCK! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Castiel jumped up startled covering himself with the plastic shower curtain as Lucifer spun around and ran into the door with a thud.

"Lucifer!"

"Dont Lucifer me!" the devil cried, "I just saw your naked ass! Whoever you are!? God, I don't wanna know! I'm out!"

With that the devil slammed the door shut as Castiel flung Sam's excess hair into the sink, disgusted.

_Bobby really needs to installed second shower._

* * *

The view was rather spectacular. Simply green pastures; animals and birds; crystal blue waters. Lucifer however was too annoyed to notice. He was in the process of trying to scrub his eyes out when his Father stopped him and dragged him away from the steely scrub.

So now, here they were, Christ was sitting comfortably on one of the stones staring out into His creation, the wind blowing into his hair rapidly as His son moved against and with the wind, fumingly.

"Why the hell are we here!?" Lucifer hissed, kicking at a stone before flinching in pain. "God damn stone! Stupid fu-"

"Shhhttt!" God hissed, crankily. "Sit down and watch and listen."

"Dont tell me-" the devil fell silent as his Father gave him _the look_. The look a parent gave a wayward child, and yes, it does work on the devil, but only if delivered by God. The devil sat down, with a pout staring out at the open plains. "What are we doing here?"

"Relaxing," Jesus replied, "It may not be Sunday, but it is a lovely day here in Africa."

"You're insane," Lucifer grumbled.

"Well, where do you think you get it from?" Jesus smiled, as He pulled something out from a corner of his robe and held it towards His son. "Here, I will be leaving soon, but I like to think we say goodbye on good terms for once."

Lucifer accepted the two boxes from his Father suspiciously, but when he saw the man on the cover he grinned. It was his Dexter.

"Thanks," the devil said, quietly. Jesus smiled in response.

* * *

"Can we take these stupid blind folds off already?" Dean complained, as he clung onto Azrael tightly. The angels had him, his brother; son and lover blind folded claiming they had a surprise for them. Of course, Dean didn't trust Azrael not to walk him into a tree or into a pothole, so he kept the angel near.

"In a moment," he heard Michael say from his left. "Okay, boys, you can remove the blindfolds."

Dean eagerly pulled the blindfold off, together with his partner, son and brother as together all four males gaped at the large double storey house before them. Across the front porch a large poster hung, red painted on white.

'Welcome to Your New Home!'

"son of a-" Dean murmured as he looked up and around him. There was a wooden fence around the perimeter of the house, a stony pathway led up to the porch, where two wooden seats and a table sat under cover. A large door, with a slab of glass vertically placed was unlocked and opened by Gabriel as Jophiel led Ben in, only to have the boy run past him excitedly. Sam followed, grinning like a maniac and slowly Dean followed allowing Castiel to hold his hand tightly as they made their way into their new home.

* * *

"Oh, Dean, they are all beautiful," Castiel gushed, as he held in his hand one of the three statues Dean had given to him. The one in his hands was a statue of the archangel Michael, Dressed in red with a large wings spanning around him and a sword aiming at his feet. "Dean, I- this one doesnt look like my Father."

"Yeah, I know," Dean grinned, "he looks more like me... So you like them?"

'Yes," Castiel nodded, eyeing the green eyed and dark blonde haired statue. "But Dean, why did you get this kitten?"

"It reminded me of you," Dean chuckled. The ceramic kitten was beige in colour with dark brown feet and a head tilted on an angle. Dean grinned, as Lucifer barged into the room screaming like a lunatic. "HEY! GET THE HELL-"

Dean paused as Michael barged in after the devil, covered in spaghetti and mintie wrappers.

"What the hell?" Dean snapped when Lucifer jumped into the bed, and hid himself under the bed sheets. "Hey! Stop touching me! Get out of our bed!"

"Lucifer!" Castiel squealed falling out of the bed, his grip on the angel statue tightening protectively.

"When I get my hands on you!" the archangel jumped onto the bed, onto the lump that was Lucifer. Dean grumbled as he slid out of his bed and helped Castiel to his feet. "Teach you to make Gabriel angry! Look at the mess you made!"

"Help!" Lucifer screeched as Dean and Castiel placed the fragile statues in a cupboard away from any harm.

"Come on Cass," Dean grunted, swinging an arm around Castiel's shoulder and leading him out of their bedroom. Castiel took one look over his shoulder to find Michael holding the devil in a firm hold which made him completely immobile and at Michael's mercy.

"Lemme go! Bobby! BOBBY!" Lucifer cries deafened the couple as Bobby came barging in a rifle in his arms.

"We'll move in tomorrow," Dean grunted.

* * *

One more left!

Votesaxon: Of course Jesus loves the BSB, Jesus loves all! Hahaha!

baad51: Thanks! I thought the Spice Girls/ BSB joke would be liked, I always use it. Methinks its awesome!

rosewhip889: Meh, white lies never hurt anyone, not even Mike! Haha! Thanks!

Touch of the Wind: I'm sure Lucifer loves you too... well not really. Thanks!

DeanWinchesterPresents. . .: i want a mintie too, but my family found my secret stash. They ate it all!

CaptainPixie: Dude, Dexter is awesome, I put it right next to SPN in awesomeness, plus Michael C Hall is as hottt as our boys!\


	7. Saturday

Title: Vessels the presequel!!

Summary: The week between the first and second instalment of Vessels! Angel's week!

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby

There isn't really a plot to this, nor will it be long... it's just for fun

This is the final instalment! Thanks for your support everyone!! This was fun!!

* * *

Saturday

* * *

A yawn escaped from the hunter's lips as he wrapped his arms around the angel tighter. Castiel sighed sadly, nuzzling against Dean's chest.

"Morning angel," Dean yawned, "You okay?"

Castiel nodded, still pouting as he pulled himself up, not realising that he was sitting on top of Dean until the man grunted. "Sorry."

"I'm okay, but you don't seem so," Dean said, hoisting himself up as he rested his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. "What's the matter baby?"

"They are all leaving today," Castiel whispered. Dean's heart constricted as he felt his angel's pain. Immediately he wrapped his arms and legs around the angel.

"It'll be fine, angel," Dean sighed, "They'll be back before you know it."

"I know," Castiel sighed.

"Come on, let's not waste our time in bed," Dean said, "You should go and make the most of your time with your family. I'll go annoy Sammy today, and see what Ben's up to."

* * *

The sound of something breaking infuriated Bobby as he stormed into the kitchen only to find Lucifer hanging upside down from the fan, and Gabriel underneath him eating.

"Lemme down you stupid cow!" Lucifer roared, as Azrael snuck his arm in and switched on the fan. "HEY! Turn it off!"

Round and round the devil spun, as Bobby sighed as sat down beside the angel and grabbed the bowl of cereal she was eating.

"Oi!"

"Shut it, you dont need it," Bobby replied, mixing the cereal around. "And let your brother down- carefully!"

Gabriel dropped the devil down slowly and grumpily. Scrabbling to his feet as Gabriel walked past him glaring; Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck, staring at Bobby curiously. He slowly made his way over and sat down beside the hunter, sighing grievingly.

"What's the matter with you?" Bobby grunted.

"They're all going home and I'm stuck down here in hell," Lucifer shrugged, "again, Daddy Dearest is leaving me behind."

"He's God, He knows what He is doing," Bobby replied, somehow startled at the angel's confession. "Who knows, maybe you'll find something you like about being a human. Something beside Minties."

"Yeah right," Lucifer shrugged.

* * *

Dean stood startled as Azrael and Uriel walked away from him and towards Castiel. He was just threatened by mullet head and the ass. The usual "Big Brother" Speech.

"You hurt Castiel, I hurt you," Azrael had said.

"I'll cut off your manhood," Uriel added.

Dean shook his head and watched as Castiel sniffled sadly in his Father's arms. Michael walked up to Dean and placed a hand on each shoulder of the human and smiled.

"Thank you Dean," Michael smiled, "With out you, none of these would have been possible so I want you to know how much I am grateful for the sacrifices you have made for everyone. Castiel will bring you the happiness you deserve, and just for the record, if you hurt him, I'll give Lucifer his grace back and he can deal with you."

"Okay," Dean nodded, uncomfortably.

"I'm kidding, I know you wouldn't hurt Cass intentionally," Michael smiled, "I just wanted to see your face."

"Snarky," Dean smirked. "Take care of yourself man- angel- whatever."

Michael chuckled as he turned and walked back to his younger brother. Standing beside his brother he listened as his Father whispered a few words in Aramaic to His child.

"I will see you soon My Son," Jesus smiled, affectionately kissing Castiel's brow, before He turned to Lucifer, who stood grumpily beside Bobby. "Look after yourself Lucifer."

The Lord said a few words in a language that not even Michael understood and handed the devil a package.

"You will enjoy this, My son," Jesus smiled, before turning to His angels. A moment later they disappeared the sound of wings flapping deafening them. "Good bye, My children. I love you."

Castiel turned to Dean as the God left, and immediately Dean gathered the angel in his arms, waiting as the angel wept.

* * *

Several hours later Lucifer was grinning down at his hands at the gift he received from his Father and Dean was standing anxiously beside Castiel as he vomited the little food he ate that day.

* * *

THE END!!

I'd just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the Vessels Verse over the last year or so! You've all been awesome and this has been an awesome experience! Yes, AWESOME!!!

Gabbieckers: Thanks! Glad your liking this!!!

Touch of the Wind: That would be Lucifer for you!

DeanWinchesterPresents. . .: You and I both! I cant watch SPN's Luce with out seeing Minties!!

CaptainPixie: I hate going to the crapper after a man! It is the worst!!

rosewhip889: Thanks!!!

THANKS AGAIN!!!

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE

AFRO!


End file.
